


love you so much it hurts

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-consensual sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: If Yuki would just listen to him... he should just stay safe, let Momo be his shield and take on the danger... If he won't listen, he'll have to be made to listen...





	love you so much it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> !! TAKE NOTE OF THE TAGS PLEASE !! If this kind of content makes you uncomfortable please think twice about reading.  
Sometimes adults just want to read bad things happen to their precious favorite characters

”Yuki... someone as weak as you really needs a better sense of self-preservation.”

Yuki blinked. Just now, he’s been arguing with Momo in Momo’s flat, pacing about as he grew frustrated that the man wouldn’t concede he was right – then suddenly, Momo had rushed at him, pushing Yuki against the nearest wall and pinning him there. Wriggling his hands, Yuki now found Momo had a very firm grip on his wrists, leaving him very little room to move. Momo’s face was right before his partner’s, staring him grimly in the eye.

“See? Anyone can just push you around…” Momo mumbled, voice quieter than before following Yuki’s stunned silence. Regaining his indignation, Yuki glared back. 

“What?! That’s not what this is abou—”

“That is EXACTLY what this is about!” Momo cut him off. “You just rush in without considering you won’t be able to do anything anyway! You wouldn’t be able to stop someone from doing whatever they want with you!!” he yelled, then forcibly kissed Yuki. Yuki loved Momo’s sweet kisses, his soft lips; but this was not the time, the kiss was not gentle but rough and aggressive and tasted of alcohol. Yuki wanted to push Momo away but the stronger man firmly held him in place. 

Once Momo pulled away, Yuki quickly caught his breath and huffed, almost hissed in anger.

“Momo?! This really isn’t--”

“See? You can’t do anything to stop me”, Momo ignored what Yuki was saying, speaking in a low, calm but somehow foreboding voice. He lifted Yuki’s arms above his head, pinning them both there with one hand. Yuki struggled to free himself, yanking his arms, and felt a small chill down his spine as his efforts proved futile.

“M-momo…?” he almost whispered as the man quietly caressed his cheek for a moment, then lightly gasped when the hand slid down along his neck, across his chest, reaching the hem of his shirt and slipped under.

“Ah… h-hold on, stop that…!” Yuki whimpered, attempting to kick Momo but succeeding only in nudging their legs together due to their closeness. Momo scoffed, continuing to feel Yuki up and roughly pinching the nipple he reached. 

“Gh…! Dammit, Momo, I wasn’t done with-- agh…!” Yuki grumbled, unable to steady his voice when his nipple was suddenly twisted hard. Momo brought their faces close, staring Yuki in the eye with a rare coldness in his eyes.

“I’m not done either. I try so hard to protect Yuki…” His fondling hand withdrew and moved to undo his belt surprisingly swiftly, leaving it hanging loose in the belt loops. Yuki had no time to react when Momo loosened his hold on Yuki’s wrists only to spin him around and smoothly twist his arm behind his back. Ignoring the man’s incoherent protests, Momo guided his partner to the dining table and forcibly bent him down over it.

“Momo…! Wait, stop…” Yuki’s protests fell on deaf ears as Momo pulled his belt off then grabbed Yuki’s other arm and pulled it behind his back as well, wrapping the belt around both limbs then tightening it. Momo dug his fingers into Yuki’s waist and pushed his hips against Yuki’s ass. He felt his partner tense up.

“No. I need to show you. The world can be a bad place, with bad people who won’t listen to a nice guy like Yuki. If you can’t protect yourself, you need. To. Be. More. Careful.” As he was speaking, Momo opened Yuki’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Yuki’s futile attempts to free his hands grew frantic.

“Ho-hold on…! Momo, this isn’t like you--” Holding Yuki down with one hand, Momo reached over for a kitchen cloth and leaned over Yuki’s back. 

“Yuki, shut up.” He pushed part of the cloth into Yuki’s mouth, wedged it between his teeth and roughly tied it behind his head. Yuki’s surprised objections drowned in the cloth as he reached to look at Momo over his shoulder. Despite his muffled pleading, Momo wouldn’t look him in the eye. The younger man paused to think before suddenly running off. 

Watching Momo disappear into the bedroom, Yuki continued to fight his bindings. The gag was uncomfortably tight, and the smooth surface of the table didn't offer any help in trying to nudge it off. Instead he lifted himself upright and wrestled the belt restraining his arms. It wouldn't budge, and suddenly Momo was at the bedroom door rushing back to him. Yuki noticed lube in his hand before Momo shoved him back down, with more force than necessary. 

“You have no idea… you don’t know all the things I do… to keep you safe…” Taking his previous position behind Yuki, Momo slid his hands over the man's hips and across his thighs, drew his legs apart and groped his ass. Yuki groaned and struggled, but Momo wouldn't relent. 

“I try so hard so nobody can hurt you… and then you just! Rush headlong into danger!” Momo threw his own pants down and grabbed his dick, surprisingly hard despite the lack of loving sensuality - he’d been touching Yuki all over, after all. And watching Yuki squirm was exciting, with his muffled gnarls and bare ass shaking in front of Momo it didn’t take him long to stroke his cock ready and cover it in lubricant. He brought the erection to Yuki's hole. 

"You should stop making me worry, and back off when you're told to!!" Momo rammed his cock inside; he hissed at the friction but slowly pushed all the way in.

"Mmmfg… nnnh…!" Yuki whimpered as Momo penetrated him; the sudden intrusion was not without pain. He attempted to adjust his position to better accommodate Momo’s thick cock, huffing as his breath hastened. Momo allowed as much, before digging his fingers into Yuki's hips to better hold him in place as he prepared to start thrusting.

“I can’t bear to think of Yuki being in danger… you should let me protect you…”

Momo groaned as he pulled most of the way out before burying himself to the hilt again, Yuki’s familiar walls constricting on him. Thrusting steadily a few times, he soon hastened the pace, uncaring of Yuki’s comfort or pleasure. Momo loved Yuki’s voice, loved his singing and loved how he moaned during sex, but his muffled whimpers were also incredibly hot… His Yuki was so sexy, so good, why did he have to share with the world… Inside Yuki always felt amazing, Momo’s cock was almost ready to burst already, the heat spreading all over from his throbbing member, melting both mind and body. Frustrated and angry thoughts faded into the intense pleasure, he wanted to protect Yuki, he wanted Yuki, Yuki, Yuki… 

Led by instinct Momo's hand reached under his partner, on some subconscious level surprised to find his dick hard. Closing in on his own climax, Momo vaguely registered the conclusion that Yuki's body must have habitually reacted the way their years together had trained it to. As his mind started drawing a blank in ecstasy, Momo began stroking Yuki, sloppy grasp at a hastened pace more aimed at plainly getting him off than making it pleasurable. Yuki's body clenched in response to the aggressive jerking, the pressure providing the final straw for Momo's cock. Cum shot out into Yuki's passage, sloshing around as Momo rode out his orgasm, mind slowly returning in time with his breathing calming down. 

Hastily jerking his hand along Yuki's erection as his thrusting slowed down, Momo leaned down to kiss Yuki's shoulder and neck. The protesting whimpers had quieted down, a muffled groan of pleasure escaping the gag on occasion when Momo’s hand stroked an especially sensitive spot. Yuki craned his neck as lips and tongue trailed along it, comforted by the gentleness of the act. Having reacted involuntarily, Yuki’s body was nearing peak already; with Momo’s body weight pushing him against the table his movement was restricted but Yuki attempted to sway his hips in rhythm regardless.

Momo didn’t miss the contribution and hastened his stroking; soon Yuki was twitching and gasping in his grasp, cum spilling onto Momo’s fingers and the floor.

"Mmm… mmgh…"

Listening to Yuki catching his breath, Momo suddenly felt like someone turned on the lights in his head. He gasped, hastily pushing himself up and pulling his dick out, paying no mind to the dripping cum. He stared at Yuki splayed on the table, arms weakly tugging at their bonds, face hidden behind wildly cascading hair. Several areas would certainly bruise… Yuki, the most precious thing in his whole life… Momo felt like his heart was falling into a pit of neverending darkness, walls covered in spikes stabbing it at every turn.

He'd forced himself on Yuki. Horrendously violated the person more important to him than life itself. Momo's head was spinning and the world all seemed surreal, _wrong… _ he was a monster, never deserving of any happiness, abusing Yuki's trust so appallingly--

Choked coughs from his partner suddenly reached his ears and mind, instinctively spurring him to act. Fumbling as his hands shook with guilt and nervousness, Momo loosened the cloth gagging Yuki and tossed it aside. His voice barely made it out his throat choking in anxiety. 

"Y-Yuki… Oh my god… I can't-- are, are you okay…?!" he stuttered, scolding himself all the while, _of course he's not okay, you idiot, you fucking raped him--_

Mouth finally free, Yuki coughed several times, audibly trying to catch his breath after.

"Shut up. Untie me." he demanded, voice colder a glacier on a winter night. Momo instantly obeyed best he could, taking a few almost panicked attempts before he managed to loosen the belt restraining his partner’s arms. He took a step back to give Yuki some space as the man pushed himself up from the table, wobbled just a tad as he turned around and opted to sit on the table while gathering himself.

The room fell silent. Momo didn't feel right staring, instead focusing on being as discreet as possible about pulling his pants back up. Yuki wiped his eyes and rubbed his palms across his face, sighing heavily.

The silence dragged on. Momo wasn't sure if he should start. He wanted to apologize, from the bottom of his heart and the core of his being, but the words wouldn't come - he knew none of it would ever even begin to be enough to undo the unforgivable. Opening and closing his mouth in vain, Momo was almost praying he would suddenly just sink below the floor and get thrown in Hell, justly punished for his deed forever with torments he couldn't even imagine... Then suddenly, Yuki spoke. 

"Get closer." Startled and confused, Momo did as told without question.

_SLAP. _

Head thrown to the side from the force of the blow, it took Momo several moments of absent blinking to comprehend his cheek had been hit by Yuki's open palm. Before he could react, however, his partner’s arms were wrapping around Momo over his shoulders and pulling him close. Barely remembering to breathe, he waited for Yuki to find the words he clearly wanted to say.

"...I know I'm lacking in physical strength. But you _know_ I've been beaten up before. I won't break that easily. But…" Yuki paused and squeezed Momo.

"If I lost _you_… Then I would probably completely break apart… I can’t just stand by and not at least _try _to do something... You saw how pathetic I was when I lost Ban, and... if it was Momo… It'd be just _so _much worse…" Yuki's voice broke off.

Momo had a hard time breathing. Slightly because Yuki was hanging onto him with all his might and the man's head was really pushing against his windpipe -- but mostly because of his words. He'd always thought the world of Yuki - did Yuki really think the same of him? The thought of Yuki coming to harm was unbearable… but wasn’t he being selfish, subjecting Yuki to those feelings instead?

Hesitant, Momo slowly raised his hands and gently placed his palms on Yuki’s back, as if asking for permission. Yuki twitched at the touch, extremely lightly but enough that guilt sliced at Momo’s heart again; extremely conscious of the situation but confident Yuki didn’t mind his touch, and softly slid his arms around the man’s back.

“I’m sorry… I’m _so sorry_…” Momo whispered, voice close to breaking. "I don't… I don't know what came over me… I just wanted you to understand-- and it went horribly wrong-- Yuki…" He broke down in tears. 

"And even without… I was so selfish… I just thought of how bad I would feel if Yuki was hurt but… I was forcing those emotions on Yuki instead… ugh… wahh…" 

_How pathetic_… _I turn out to be a monster after all, turn my evil on Yuki, and yet I'm the one cryi--_

Momo felt something wet brush against his chest, where Yuki was resting his face. He was the same, then… 

For a moment, they wept in each other's arms, cursing the mess their communication issues again landed them in. Finally, Momo let go and pulled slightly away while wiping his eyes. Yuki loosened his hold around his shoulders. 

"I… I just wanna protect Yuki… And Yuki wants to protect me…" Momo paused. "...I really don't know how we can make this work..."

"Taking turns?" Yuki suggested, then sighed. "...I suppose there may be no solution." He gently brushed Momo's hair above his ear. Momo's cheek was reddening from the slap; it'd probably get swollen too.

"...you _really_ crossed a line though."

Momo winced. He made some desperate, anguished faces trying to formulate a response, before opting to jump down on his knees and kneel, almost hitting his head on Yuki's feet in his haste. 

"I… I know it's absolutely unforgivable… I swear on my life I'll never even think of so much as touching Yuki without explicit permission-- and even though I am utterly undeserving, if you could ever… One day… find it in your heart to-- not hate me forever and ever as the lowliest worst--owch!" his winding apology was ended by Yuki kicking him, not very harshly, but on the same cheek he'd been struck on before. He gazed up at Yuki, but the man was deliberately looking away. 

"Calm down. I'm too tired." Yuki sighed and brushed some of his bangs off his face.

"I'm… Not gonna say it's okay, because it's not, but… We can get over this. Just… Give me some time." He turned to look down at Momo.

"And in the meantime… you’ll obey everything I tell you."

Momo wasn't sure if the shiver down his spine was one of fear or excitement, but he was going to make damn sure to follow every word from his darling Yuki - and try to shoulder his fears instead of trying to push them on Yuki as he rushed to danger. Perhaps one day they might learn to tackle their problems - together…

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't believe Momo would snap that bad when it's Yuki... but it's fun to play with his darker side  
It's probably not very realistic but I couldn't just leave it without some sort of reconciliation  
I got cold feel about going all out describing emotions and it shows in the flow... but maybe this is good enough for anyone else occasionally looking for this kind of content  
My greatest thanks to [Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/profile) for beta, suggestions and above all emotional support <33


End file.
